


a hope now burning

by k0maedababy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Other, Yandere, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0maedababy/pseuds/k0maedababy
Summary: option 6; burning,“you were his hope, but little did you know you’d be his hope until the end.”basically a yandere komaeda manipulates you into going down with him. for hope. and togetherness. may death do us part, they say.created because i was bored, and for piinklatte’s contest, i’ve never actually written yandere before so idk if i did too well
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	a hope now burning

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t read if you don’t like angst / yandere characters,, i don’t want people to be uncomfortable : (

holding a sleeve to your face, you breathed out heavily. when’s the last time you’ve truly looked at this hotel lobby? a while, hasn’t it. the last time was probably when you first got to jabberwock island. you smile remembering that first day, but suddenly that smile fades into a blank, unreadable emotion. he’s here. you can hear him. he’s laughing again, isn’t he? that despicable, perhaps even horrific laughter of his, you can hear it echoing down these hollow halls. pulling your sleeve up, you get the courage to face... him. him, being komaeda nagito, the boy you long ago thought you truly knew.

falling in love with him from the start, from the way he would follow you around like a little puppy, to the way he would go on and on about things while speaking to you, it all charmed you. everyone tried to warn you, but you said it was just his nature, that he was sweet and didn’t know any better. you really loved him, so much to the point where you couldn’t help but attempt to defend him anytime it was needed. he mattered, you told him that so much. but little did you know, with every word that you spoke to him, the more his desire to keep you in his grasp grew. one day, it grew so strong, that he had to let it out somehow.

“hey, y/n....” he muttered, on a cold, rather stormy night. there he was, at your cottage door. that beautiful face of his shone a brilliant glimmer in the moonlight, his eyes glittered with sparkles like little stars. the way he looked so innocent, you thought he could do nothing wrong. droplets of rain were falling down from his snow white hair, dripping with loud plops to the sturdy floorboards beneath. breathing loudly, he reached out, grabbed your shoulder, and pulled you close. “y/n, i know this is going to sound disgusting, coming from trash like me. but, i cant hide my emotions now. please... will you be mine... if you’ll allow it...”, that’s all he let out, saying it so quick as if it were his final words on this planet. not knowing any better, you smiled and agreed, you loved him. you needed him. he needed you, but in ways you didn’t think. he was obsessed. he kissed you, although he was shaking and his lips were rather chapped, but you couldn’t care less. he was your soulmate, you believed. 

as the days together went on, suddenly you started to lose yourself in him. it started to become less about anything else, and more about just you two. sonia was concerned, she even asked if he was using you for some plan, because it seemed off. feeling offended, you groaned and said “you guys need to let me go already, i’m fine. what harm could a guy like him truly do? he has beliefs too, you know...”

but in reality, he could do very much harm. you wished now that you told sonia the truth, that you wanted someone to steal you away from him and his clinging. his biggest wish was for you to be there always, forever, by his side. “please don’t go... i need you... please...” he would say, when you were trying to get breakfast. suddenly you stopped going to breakfast, and the others assumed you were cutting them all off, just to only be with komaeda. but little did they know, he was telling you to do this. “they’ll tarnish your hope. they’ll drive you away from me on purpose. they’ll ruin us.. do you really want that?” he muttered, he sounded so serious. you sunk further into his chest, wishing to drive out this new found personality he had, but you ignored it. you mistook that for him just being moody, and now look where it got you.

suddenly, he would only talk of his beliefs. nothing much else. he would only refer to you as his hope, his radiant hope. it was never anything that was a normal, cutesy , cheesy nickname anymore. rants of his beliefs kept you up at night, pleads of desperation kept you inside the cottage... it felt like the same day, over and over. you wanted so badly to leave, to break away from this torture, to be free. to be social with the others, to have friends, to be you again. but he wouldn’t allow that. he wanted you with him, and him only. the one time you were able to get out was when he was sick, and even then, the others refused to speak with you. when you got back to your cottage, you cried into your pillow, starting to wish that this overwhelming despair would just eradicate from your life. 

when he got better, and wasn’t sick, you told him about it. how those ultimates, that you once were close with, had chosen to not speak with you. he rolled his eyes, not at you, but thinking of them. “they just don’t understand. that’s all. they won’t ever do. so don’t bother, okay? you have me, arent i enough? my darling hope...” he whispered. gently grabbing your hand, he praised you, treated you like some sort of god sent from the heavens above. you were secretly hoping he would abandon you, but that day never came.

you thought of him as a kind soul. sure he might’ve been one at some point, but overtime you started to overthink everything you thought you knew about him. honestly, you think you know a person, til they stop asking “how was your day ?” and start saying “i’m going to sacrifice my life for a greater hope”. it seemed to you, a normal person, that your lover komaeda wasn’t himself. or maybe, you never knew himself, and the version of him you had in your mind, heart and memories was actually some sort of dupe; a trick, another one of his fabricated, complex lies. you wouldn’t be surprised if it was, he was a hard person to read now, one second he would be laughing like a maniac, and the next he would be glaring at everyone as if they were some sort of demon, a monster destroying his path.

and in his eyes, certain people were that very thing. monsters, he said they were. “they don’t deserve to be called ultimates. they don’t understand what is necessary, what is needed to create a hopeful, truly brilliant future...” he said to you one night, shaking in the cold sheets of that cheap mattress, a mattress you’ve grown so tired of seeing. he held you in his arms, and grinned, a scary grin you couldn’t forget. those pale, veiny hands of his, grown weaker and weaker from illness and temper, shaking in the breezy wind as if they were leaves in the fall. his eyes, that were once shining with admiration for you and the others, were dull and dark, showing no further light. you honestly thought he was going to snap; going to do something he would regret, or maybe he wouldn’t regret it at all. after all, what were you supposed to know? you thought your boyfriend was a sweet, caring boy; and maybe he is, deep down, but right now he’s on the verge of becoming... something you didn’t even know how to describe.

thinking to yourself, where did this all go wrong, he came in one day, looking lost in thought. “you, y-you know, y/n...” he struggled to let out, to your surprise. was he being, shy?. you sighed tiredly, and turned his direction. “yes, nagito?”  
“do you want to die together?.”  
the question slipped out of his lips like it was a popsicle on a hot summer day. what does he.. what could he... you couldn’t think normally, you couldn’t think straight. “w-well... you mean when we are older, right? when we are all old and wrinkly and we have lived a-“ a cold, pale finger to your lips is what stopped you from rambling on, and a soft smile is what calmed your nerves. he hugged you, rather... differently than normal. “well, why of course. but haven’t we lived enough? i need you... by my side... forever... even if it means...”. before he could continue, you gazed into his marble eyes, concerned. “do it for me... my radiant hope. please... think about it...”  
~  
you couldn’t believe somehow he convinced you into it. convinced you into, leaving with him. departing this reality, via a scorching, warm fire. his ways, his tricking, deceitful ways, thats what got you. he convinced you by crying, by begging, by pleading that it’s what you both needed. in your mind, the other ultimates couldn’t care of your fate, so you agreed to it, believing maybe there really wasn’t a way off this horrible island. you probably would regret it, but his gentle smile and hopeful words when you agreed truly, truly got you.

mind wandering back to the present, you stare at the floor. your shoes, your feet; they’ve taken you places, miles upon miles of walking, everywhere you’ve went. and now, here they are, standing in a place youve grown so sick of standing in. breathing in and out, you took that step forward. the door is close. you reassure yourself he won’t do anything, and maybe he won’t go through with the plan he had told you about once. he never brought it up again, but you know that man keeps a promise. gazing at the doorknob, you were surprised to see it unlocked, so you gulped and took the leap. turning that knob like it was the door to heaven, you walked in.

“h-hey.” is all you could mutter out, voice rather shaky after being silent for what seemed like an eternity, out there alone. the shadowy figure in front of you turned around, and there he was. komaeda nagito, your lover, your “true love”, your... what was he again? to you? you thought, as he stared into your eyes with his own. averting your gaze to the scene behind him, you take notice of your new surroundings; stuff that looks dangerous is all you could really think, things that looked like bombs. swirls danced in your mind as you started to shake. he wasn’t really thinking of doing this, right? you could still escape here, both of you, alive, together. you could come out of this... horrible game with your souls intact, and not as ghosts haunting a lifeless island. 

“is there something wrong, my dear hope? i hope you don’t mind the rather.. messy atmosphere. i fixed it up myself!” he smiled, patting your head. that wicked smile of his, that stupid grin, you wish he was saying something kind, so you could flash a similar grin back, but no. you could never do that, not when he’s planning... a death sentence. he wants to be with you forever, so badly that he’s willing to use your relationship as a way to go out, willing to sacrifice his soul for the sake of keeping you only with him. the thought of him leaving you drives you insane, even though you couldn’t help but wish you were without him sometimes. you miss the old him, his sweet ways, his pink, rosy cheeks, his elegant green eyes dazzling with shine under the warm, island sun. all that, all that was hopeful, is now despair. that’s all there was to it, but he would never admit that. “i could never ever fall to despair. you know that, y/n....”, komaeda whispered, leaning into your ear. “hope is what keeps us alive, is what keeps us going, and hope is what is going to keep us together in the afterlife. keep hope in your beautiful heart.” he smiled, and walked out of the room. leaving you in a pile of mixed feelings, and leaving you truly alone in a dusty, old room.

~

it was time, you thought. time to say goodbye, to this lousy island. you decided to spend your final free day on the beach, picking up the grainy golden sand with weak fingers. the sand fell through between your fingers so fast; it reminded you of how fast you fell into komaeda’s trap. looking into the sky, you sigh, and force a smile. “it’ll be okay.” you tell yourself, as the sun shines on the island, just for you, one final time.

bittersweet, that was the way to describe you and his final moments. flames, surrounding you. burning, itching, crawling at your delicate skin. it’s as if the fire was selfish, taking what it could and then clinging to you for more. rather like how komaeda clung to you for “hope”, leaving you with only despair. you never got to say goodbye to the others, not like he would let you. he was always clingy; whether it be to your “radiant, pure and beautiful” hope, or just to keep you in his grasp. he kept you in that grasp alright, cause here you were, in a blanket of flames. a blanket of flames trying to eagerly gobble you up, easily finding its way to you. it reminded you of how the sand fell through your fingers, on the beach. how easy it was for the sand to fall between, and how easy it was for you to fall between the fire. you were crawling on the floor, looking for him. you thought it was pathetic, how you were still caring about him, even after all he’s done. he always controlled you, always made you apart of his plans, and here you are, like a worm in your final moments. holding onto what, his hope? suddenly, you saw him, holding himself and crying. you made your way to him, weakly, and let out a cry as the flames truly got you. it was too late to tell him anything, and you didn’t even know what you wanted to tell him. would it be words of love, trying to make him less upset in these final moments? or would it be words of anger, crying and mourning for a future you could’ve had together. but he wasn’t crying because he was sad, and you could see that as you burnt.

“we’ve made it, my hope. the despair that’s awaiting us, it’s going to blossom into a beautiful hope, a hope that’ll shine brighter than anything you’ve ever laid your eyes on. i love you, y/n...” he muttered, placing a hand to your face, and kissing you. and then, you saw nothing but black.

goodbye , komaeda, and goodbye to a hope now burning.


End file.
